cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Haraj Qatil
Summary The Haraj Qatil, The Sin-Killers; are a newer nation of orkik and halfbreeds, who live in the eastern forests of Pintara. Once a land of lepers outcasts, the Haraj was slowly taken over by orkik settlers: the Qatil. History No one is certain where the Qatil came from. Some think they are descendants of orkik tribes of western Pintara. Others believe they came from shipwrecks, or exiled from larger ork bands in Leviatha. What is known is that the eastern forests held leper colonies. The Haraj, or "Sinners," were people exiled from the Free Castyls and West Country because they were perceived to be cursed by the gods. The orks held no fear of their deformities, eventually intermarried; and, in the eyes of the outcasts killed their "sin." The Blessing and the Curse The Qatil never sickened from the diseases of men. But they are said to still be infectious, especially the half-orks. This, with their forts and pet catamounts, has created a formidable defense against any foe. However, the Haraj Qatil had few, if any friendly visitors either. Trade The Haraj-Qatil lands were considered cursed. No one would travel there. They were left alone for 200 years, struggling without trade or industry. The Haraj-Qatil sustained themselves gathering nuts from the trees and kelp from the coast, and with fishing and hunting. The orks had few iron tools or weapons. They lived in constant fear of ogres, elves, and monsters deeper in the forest. But it was found the Haraj did have wealth: timber--ship timber. Their forests hold slender, sky oaks, suitable for ships' masts. Over the last decades, Pintari and Midian traders have run a brisk trade, buying up as much timber as the Haraj-Qatil can cut. Despite the Greater Truce, both empires are hastening to build larger navies. With this new-found wealth, the Haraj-Qatil have bought iron tools, built timber forts, and brought in pigs and cattle.They now are seen as a threat by the elves in the west, the Frae Castyls towns to their north, and the Shield Lands to their south. Society The Haraj-Qatil are ruled by clerics of the goddess Pyrdredda. They dictate who marries, taxes, and external trade. Each village has an abbot or abbess of the goddess. But most of the population lives in forts holding 1-3 families, who work as a democracy. Unlike other Fellbreeds, the Haraj-Qatil do not live in extended families. Once a couple marries, they are obligated to move away from their home fort. Families are small, usually with only one or two children. Haraj-Qatil live only 40-50 years. There are few elders other than clerics. Food The Haraj-Qatil have few delicacies. The most notable food is Varmish, "hang-meat." Varmish is offal and other cuts of meat, strung up in the highest sky oaks for months in the dry winter. The resultant food is a putrid jerky, with a coating of fly eggs. Location The Haraj Qatil are located on the eastern coast of Pintara, north of the Shield Lands, south of the Castylsfrae. To the west are the dwarves of Abbacies Sonus, and the elves in the Weald of the Fey Siden. Estimated Numbers 25,000 to 50,000 orkik and half-bloods inhabit the Haraj lands. Known Towns None. Most of the Qatil live in small timber fortresses, holding 20-30 residents. There are a few larger villages near the river and coast. Allies The Midians are buying the Haraj timber to rebuild their navy. The Pintari are also trading with the Haraj, supplying them with weapons and spell wards against the elves and Castylsfrae. The dwarves of Abbacies Sonus have a trade treaty with the Qatil, now that they have gold. Foes There are wild elves and forest ogres in the Haraj who are in constant conflict with the ork clans. To the north the cities of Castyl Frae confederacy are also foes. They consider the forests as open territory--and want the tallest trees for their own ship masts. Characters Plague Father Araj, Elder Abbot Father Araj is an elder cleric of the Haraj-Qatil. He is an old half-ork, hunchbacked, and half-blind; and has been "blessed by the Goddess," and is covered with crippling leprosy sores. Despite being infirm, Father Araj has an astute mind and powerful magic--especially healing. He has been seen raising the dead. Joaar the Ax Maker, First Smith of the Haraj Joaar is one of the few immigrants to the Haraj. He is half-ogre, and apparently immune to the local diseases.Category:Cultures